nathansgenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
John Gallagher
My 3rd Great Grandfather John Gallagher born 1827 in Dumbarton, Dunbartonshire, Scotland to labourer John Gallacher and Agnes McFadyen. 6 June 1841 - He lived in High Street South Side, Dumbarton. Aged 15, Bottle Carrier, of Dunbartonshire. Living in the household of John Gallacher aged 45, Labourer, of Ireland, with Agnes Gallacher aged 35, of Ireland, Catherine Gallacher aged 20, Muslin Sewer, of Dunbartonshire, Charles Gallacher aged 10, of Dunbartonshire, James Gallacher aged 7, of Dunbartonshire, Bridget Gallacher aged 5, of Dunbartonshire, and Ann Gallacher aged 1, of Dunbartonshire. 25 November 1845 - John married Mary McMillan. They were married in a catholic ceremony in St Patrick's, Dumbarton by Chas. MacKenzie, and witnessed by Lucas? Smith and Catherine Gallagher. 18 September 1846 - His son, John Gallagher, was born in Dumbarton. About 1850 - His son, Ephraim Gallagher, was born. Between 1847 and 1850 - John and his family relocated from Dumbarton to St Helens some time. 30 March 1851 - He lived in 2, Mill Street, St Helens. Aged 24, Glass Maker Packer, of Scotland. Living with him: wife Mary Gallagher aged 27, of Scotland, son John Gallagher aged 4, Scholar, of Scotland, and son Ephraim Gallagher aged 10 months, of St Helens, Lancashire. About 1853 - His son, Charles Gallagher, was born. 1855 - His daughter, Agnes Gallagher, was born. 1858 - His daughter, Mary Galaghar, was born. 7 April 1861 - He lived in 18, Hamer Street, St Helens. Aged 34, Glass Maker, of Scotland. Living with him: wife Mary Gallagher aged 37, of Scotland, son John Gallagher aged 14, Glazer Ap, of Scotland, son Ephraim Gallagher aged 11, Scholar, of St Helens, son Charles Gallagher aged 8, Scholar, of St Helens, daughter Agnes Gallagher aged 5, Scholar, of St Helens, and daughter Mary Gallagher aged 3, Scholar, of St Helens. About 1864 - His daughter, Rosanne Gallagher, was born. 1866 - His daughter, Catherine Gallagher, was born. 1868 - His daughter, Helen Gallagher (my 2nd great grandmother), was born. 2 April 1871 - He lived in 18, Hamer Street, St Helens. Aged 44, Glass Maker, of Scotland. Living with him: wife Mary Gallagher aged 47, of Scotland, son John Gallagher aged 24, Glass Flattener, of Scotland, son Ephraim Gallagher aged 20, Glass Maker, of St Helens, son Charles Gallagher aged 18, Glass Maker, of St Helens, daughter Agnes Gallagher aged 15, Dress Maker, of St Helens, daughter Mary Gallagher aged 12, Scholar, of St Helens, daughter Rose A Gallagher aged 7, Scholar, of St Helens, daughter Catherine Gallagher aged 4, Scholar, of St Helens, and daughter Ellen Gallagher aged 2, of St Helens. 1878 - His daughter, Elizabeth Gallagher, was born. 3 April 1881 - He lived in 18, Hamer Street, St Helens. Aged 54, Glass Piler, of Dumbarton, Scotland. Living with him: wife Mary Gallagher aged 56, of Dumbarton, Scotland, son John Gallagher aged 34, Glass Flattener, of Dumbarton, Scotland, daughter Agnes Gallagher aged 24, Dressmaker, of St Helens, daughter Rose A Gallagher aged 18, Tailoress, of St Helens, daughter Catherine Gallagher aged 14, Scholar, of St Helens, daughter Ellen Gallagher aged 12, Scholar, of St Helens, and daughter Elizabeth Gallagher aged 3, of St Helens. Circa 1890 - According to James Miller's journals, John was "manager of the Plate Glass Rolling Department at Pilkingtons, St Helens and had a considerable amount of Property accumulated in nearly forty years of Labor, in this the largest factory of its kind in the World at that time" 5 April 1891 - He lived in 18, Hamer Street, St Helens. Aged 65, widowed Glass Piler, of Scotland. Living with him: daughter Catherine Gallagher aged 24, of St Helens, daughter Agnes Murphy aged 35, widowed Dress Maker, of St Helens, granddaughter Minnie Murphy aged 7, Scholar, of St Helens, and grandson Matthew Murphy aged 5, Scholar, of St Helens. 8 April 1895 - John died aged 66 at 18 Hamer Street, St Helens. Cause of death: Cerebral degeneration 10 months, Bronchitis 2 months, Cardiac failure. Death registered 8 April 1895 by Agnes Murphy, daughter, present at the death, 18 Hamer Street.